Hand-rolled cigars have no openings in the end that is placed in the mouth, so they must be cut in some way to allow the smoke to be drawn into the mouth. Various clipping and cutting devices have been developed for this purpose. There are a number of scissors type devices that slice the end off of a cigar. There are also "cat's eye" or "V" cutters that slice a wedge out of the end of a cigar. The disadvantage of these types of cuts is that the cigar tends to unravel when it is chewed. What is needed then, is a method and apparatus for making a sharp, clean cut in the "mouth" end of a cigar, creating a passageway for the smoke, while maintaining the shape and integrity of the cigar, and preventing unraveling of the cigar.